Inclomplte Fairy tail NYmph
by CarMasi
Summary: A nymh fall in love with a human and end up loosing her heart and her right to be a nymph, enfng on god turning her into motal and erasing the human's memories of the girl


Incomplete Fairy Tail ; Nymph

Once upon a time, on a long lost land, there was a beautiful nymph born from a vrystal three that grow right in th emiddle of sprin, he hair was bright as the sun and eyes as deep as the eart. Like any other nymph she loves the nature, to dance witrh the sound in the wind. Curious as she was, the forest wasn´t big enought, and for some reason she was the only one there, having no sister to dance with, so satyr to play for her the nymph started to feel lonely in the big forest she maintain.

One day as she was talking with teh flowers and making them bloom, she ear a sound deep in the forest that she has never ear before, it was music, but not music from a satyr flaute, no the soudn of the wind, he curiousity soon drawn her to the beautiful sound, she stop as she sees a human playin a instrument she never seen before, his eyes where green as the threes she care for, but his hair was as white as cloud in a sunny day.

Nymph wheren´t supposte to shown themselves to humans, they fear what they don´t, but wha was that music he plays, she was mermerized by this sound drawn to dance around it.

"who´s there" as she hear, the man as discover her, she ran afraid of what she has hear from humans, he follow but lost her, as a nymph she could hide betwen the leafs and threes, he seen to lost her but she was closer than he thought.

"please" she hear, "i got los in the forest , cna you help me"

lost, she thought , that means he got in by accident no one its suppose to enter the forest, its well known the forest was a complete maze to anyonre who´s not magic. Her ears weren´t as big as an elf, so maybe, just maybe she could show herself and he wouldn´t be afraid, she could help him out.

"yes" her voice behind him he turn to find he glazing at him, her deep brown eyes right at his. She was so beautiful.

What´s a woman doing here, he thought to him self. "I.. Do you know how to get off this forest" he ask, she nods. "why are you here?" "this is no place for thos elike you?"

He was confuse, he was just trying to make a short cut thought the forest, to teh nearest town. "can you help me"

" i would, but, what´s that " she pointed at his instruments "my lute" he said confuse " haven´t you seen one before" she tilts her head and shaken it on disagree "no, it plays music, i thought only flute could" he chuckle "flaute are only one, there so many more"

"could you play it for me?" she ask this time closer to him than what he or wver her could realize . "s-sure, but i really need to ger off this forest, i.. i haven´t eaten in days or drink anything" she looked at him, she smile as kind as a saint "you play it for me, I´ll show you the way" sound like a deal , she walk towards the nearest river, he was curious of what such woman was doing alone in the fores, maybe she was also lost, but if she was how could she be able to show him the way.

They arrive to the river, he was surprise how soon they where there , and how come she could´ve foudn a river he spend days seaching for, maybe she did know her way aroudn the forest, was she a hunter, or maybe?.

"to get off the forest and to the nearest town, its a 2 days walk" she explain to him as he fill up his bottles with water, she played with the lutem trying to figure it out. "how can this make music?" the man smile and took it from her hand, easy, he play the lute for her, she was happpy, and started dancing, her dance so beautiful soon the man was lost in the sight.

They travel together for the 2 days told by the woman, eeryday he play for her and she dance in return, soon they arrive to the town, it was time to say good bye for her, since she wasn´t allow to leave the forest.

"lets go" he said, he has grow found of the beautiful woman, he wanted her to come with him.

"i can´t" she smile at him, a smile he as loved from teh first time he looked at it, "teh forest it my home"

"but, how can it be , the forest its no place for a woman like you" she didn´t respond " could you at least tell me your name" she looked confuse , she was never given one.

"i .. don´t have aname" she answer he was surprise she didn´t have one. "how about .. kyrius" she tilts her head " you´re so curious and it soudn just like it beside, its pretty like you" she smile happilly "I am elroye"

"el..roye? hehe, please come again, to the forest i mean, i wanna be able to dance to your lute again" with this words the lady dissapear in teh threes just as if she as became one with them.

Could it be he as foudn a muse, maybe his muse? But, he enter the town and ask aroudn about the maze forest, so many creatures lives there but no one seen to beilive a muse could be living in teh forest.

"Nymphs" he got his answer from a woman who was seeling fruit in the streets as he some, "they take care if the living plants in the forest and make everything fall in place" "they are one with th eplants and the plants are one with her, they listen to the flowers and the threes, and dance to the music they head, free will creatures who lives just to graceful" coudl it be kyrius was one of them.

The nymph was lonely in teh forest again, no music was good enough anymore, teh winds wasn´t enough to dance to. She walks dayly around the wedge of the forest hoping she wwere to see elroye again.

One night while the moon was on the highest and brightest, she hear something coming from the edge. Her curiousity drawn her once more, and there was it, was he playing for her, was he really?. She came out, for him to see her.

It was all so beautiful , the sight of teh woman he as been dreaming about all this time, the moon ligt makes it even better she was smmiling at him and even when he stop playing she was still there.

"you came?" she felt happyness she has never felt before, she approcah the man who was just standing there, her heart raising, he catch him by surprise as her arms were wrasp around him "i missed you" he hugged her back as if he was never to let her go. "me too"

time pass and love grow in between the human and the nymph , they were happy and promisse to never be without the other. But een though her happyness help the forest, the gods werent happy with this. A human in love with a daity, was un-acceptable.

They couldn´t get ride of the nymph they couldn´t eraseher, but they could break them appart, erasing the woman from tehe human´s heart, they place a curse in the man, turning him into someone else, changing hismemories himself, locking every last memory, feelings he had for the nyhmp deep inside him self.

Kyrius waited, and waited, for him to come by the edge, for him to play his songs of love and joy to her, but nothing. She waited and never ledft the edge, teh forest soon became dark without the nymphs attention who stayed only there. She felt lik eher heart was stoping and soon to die. She came back to her home, a cristal three in th emidde of spring, and planted a new seed, maybe with this a new nymph would raise ant take over, because she was no longer one who cold preserve the beauti of the maze forest.

As she planted the seen a lonely, and sad sound was hear from teh edge, it soudn like a lute, that lute that she hear so many times before, but this wasn´t the song. Kyrius went to teh edge, to see, teh same deep green eyes, and could looking hair, he looked teh same butseen diferent. "elroye" she steped out f teh forest, the man seen scare as she just emerge from teh threes.

"what are you?" he couldn´´t recognize teh woman he was once in love with, "I am kyrius... you´re not elroye are you?" she seemed worried

"who´s elroye, my name its it sound similar" the masn was drawn to this woman he has just meet. "what´s our name"

she seemed sad "I´m kyrius" "do you know who i am, what I am?" he chukle, "you you don´t know that how am i suppose to answer that" she get even sadder "oh, n-no it not what imean, i am sorry, i make you sad" "i most tell, i don´t quite know much about my self either, but akthough you called me by a different name you seen to" she looked away "no.. i don´t , you´re not, you yet you are" "I am not the one to create conflict in your head" "good bye" she dissapear in the threes just the same way she appear "wait" he follow , yet he found him self los tin the depest part of teh fores, a cristal three that grows in a place so wam, it seems almost imposible. Her facing that way.

"Kyrius right? Listen, I.. I just meet you, i don´t know anything aout you, i don´t knwo who are you or what arr you, but somethign tells me, i am meant to see you, i feel like i want to be with you"

she turns to see him, the crystal three was dying, so was he heart. "you do?" he nods, but before she could reach him, he started acting strange, holding his head, was something so wrong with him wanting to be with her, her eyes share a tear "I am sorry" she said. She should´ve never shown herself to him, and now this was the god punishment to both her and him, just beacause they love, he collapse and she took him to the edge, by the time he woke up, she didn´t remember her once more, his memories if teh woman had vanish, and the shadown of who he once was, would be hunting him forever.

The nymph give away al she have, she wanted to be a mortal so bad, she didn´t want to live eternaly with this pain on her heart. The gods had granted her that right. She was now mortal. But she wasn not to see him again.

The end.


End file.
